As the world moves towards more integration with Artificial Intelligence (AI) systems, today's AI systems (e.g., virtual assistants) are intelligent enough to place voice calls to human beings and converse with them as if they are real humans. Though AI systems currently will not replace actual contact center agents, contact center virtual assistants can be of immense help to a contact center agent during an ongoing communication session (e.g., a voice call).
Today, contact center virtual assistants can understand the conversation between a customer and the contact center agent to provide suggestions to the contact center agent or even do some background work automatically on behalf of the contact center agent. These contact center based virtual assistants can reduce the workload of a contact center/contact center agent. However, contact center based virtual assistants are limited in their functionality because they don't have access to all aspects of a communication session and are limited in their ability to provide information to the contact center agent in a simplified manner that provides the best information available.